You Are The One For Me
by csinycastle85
Summary: They realize who they are meant to be with.


**Title: You Are The One For Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Nor do I own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.**

**Author's Note: Just a story idea that came to me following all of the previews/spoilers for the new season.**

**Beta'd by: Simply Laura and xushi**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Mentions of/Spoilers for: Grave Danger Part 2 (5.25), 73 Seconds (12.01)**

* * *

><p>On her one deserved day off, Catherine did some serious contemplation. Everything had changed so much in four months. After Ray had confessed to killing Haskell, his actions led to her demotion and the arrival of D.B. Russell to lead the crew. Shortly after Russell arrived, Morgan Brody joined the team, once again shaking up the core of the grave shift team.<p>

As if that wasn't bad enough, her relationship with Vartann had fizzled. Even following what they had been through when Jason McCann made an attempt on their lives, and the highs they experienced, in the end it came down him always making a big deal about the previously unknown things about her past; one such example being how she became part owner of Sam's hotel, the Eclipse.

Despite all that had happened, she was grateful to have friends and family who supported her.

As Catherine continued to ponder, she really began to think about if she was meant to be with someone, or with no one for the rest of her life. That was when it dawned on her. There was one person in her life who had been her best friend ever since he first joined the CSI team and this friend didn't care who her father was or what her past was like and, most importantly, he accepted her for who she was. The person in question was Nick Stokes.

Rubbing her face with her palms she went into deep thought. _How could I have not seen this sooner? I wonder if Nick feels the same way … I mean sure there have been invisible sparks between us. Oh man, I even blame him for being demoted back to assistant supervisor._

As Catherine continued to ponder her newfound feelings and contemplate what she was going to do next, Nick was at his place resting up following a tough shift. Once getting sufficient sleep, his stomach filled, and dishes cleaned, he began to thinking of a number of things, one of which was how it wasn't fair that Catherine got demoted back to assistant supervisor, twice, the first time after he was buried alive. Nick knew life was never fair, but still Catherine worked hard to reach the supervisor position, only to lose it again.

Nick also had something he had been thinking about for a long time, his feelings for Catherine. Ever since the whole team found his location and rescued him, the feelings he had for Catherine had grown stronger. Just then he heard his cell ring and he picked up quickly. _I wonder who it could be …_

As soon as he saw who the caller was, Nick smiled and answered, "Hey Cath."

"Hey Nicky, I was wondering if I could talk to you."

Thinking it was about the case they had wrapped, he answered, "Okay shoot."

Catherine bit her lip. "Actually, I need to talk you in person because it is not work related and it's a little personal."

There was a brief pause and Nick thought, _I wonder what she wants to talk about._

Sensing Nick's quietness Catherine spoke, "So, I will see you at my place in an hour?"

Snapping out of his trance Nick answered in his irresistible Southern drawl, "Okay I'll see you then."

As soon as the conversation ended, both quickly went to get ready.

-x-

An hour later Nick was at the Catherine's place and as he was about to knock the door opened and there stood Catherine in a well-worn white robe.

Smiling her beautiful smile, "Hey Nicky, come on in, can I get you anything to drink?"

Nick nodded, "Water is fine."

Deciding that she would need a glass of water too, Catherine went to get them each a glass of water. Once she was back in the living room, glasses on the table, and sitting on the couch Nick asked, "So Cath, what is important that couldn't tell me over the phone?"

Catherine took a deep breath and asked, "Nick, have you ever thought about who might be the one for you?"

Perplexed by Catherine's sudden question Nick replied, "Yeah I have, why?"

Catherine sighed and knew it was now the moment of truth. "Well, Nick, first I want to apologize for blaming you for what happened, I was just too upset to think clearly. Also after all that has happened it made me realize I have found the one for me, and that is you Nick."

Catherine's revelation shocked Nick. The truth was he always had maintained a crush on Catherine but she was his supervisor and they worked together, so he decided not to say anything so their careers wouldn't be jeopardized. Sure there were a lot of moments of subtle flirting and not so subtle flirting.

Seeing Nick so worried caused a million thoughts to go through Catherine's head, '_What if telling him was a mistake? Maybe he doesn't feel the same way. Great, just great, I made a fool of myself and potentially ruined our friendship._

Right then, Catherine felt Nick's hands on her shoulder and he pulled her into a hug. Surprised at first she relaxed into his strong embrace and wrapped his arms around her.

Following a few quiet moments, Nick finally spoke. "Catherine, you have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that, because I have something to say to you as well."

Catherine came out of the hug and gazed deeply into his eyes waiting for him to continue. Nick took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "Catherine Willows, I have had a crush on you since the first day we met and worked together. As time went on that crush developed in to strong feelings, and I'm convinced that you are the one for me."

Catherine couldn't believe that her ears. She had put her heart on the line hoping for the best and Nick had reciprocated.

Catherine did something she never thought she would do with Nick; she placed her hands on Nick's clean-shaven face and pulled him in closer to her.

Before doing anything else she whispered in a sultry voice, "I love you too, Nicky."

No sooner had she said the words, she planted a big kiss on him. Caught off guard for a brief second, Nick quickly responded by cradling her neck and deepened the kiss. Drinks forgotten, Nick eased Catherine into a lying position on the couch and the two of them engaged in a steamy kiss and tongue duel that led to a passionate make-out session.

It had gotten so heavy that they began to have trouble breathing so they parted lips in order to get air into their lungs. When Nick saw Catherine's swollen lips and the desire burning in her eyes he felt like the luckiest guy ever. Vartann's loss was his gain.

Catherine then spoke softly to Nick, "I have one surprise for you handsome."

Nick processed what Catherine said, sat up to let Catherine stand up. When Catherine had two feet on solid ground her hands went straight to the ties of the robe and undid them. When Nick saw the robe slide off her body and saw her in a simple yet form fitting purple silk slip that hugged her curves just right and showed off her toned legs, he felt his heart beat extra hard and his knees weaken. Once he was sure both had steadied, Nick stood up and wrapped his arms around her supple waist and kissed her again and Catherine wasted no time in kissing him back.

After kissing steadily for a few minutes Catherine broke the kiss, leaving Nick wanting more.

Leaning in close, Catherine said in a low tantalizing voice, "Why don't we take this somewhere more private?"

Nick smirked as Catherine took his hand and led him to her room to show him how much she cared about him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading "You're The One for Me", reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
